Lips Of An Angel
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Cas is in trouble and it's Dean to the rescue. Title is based on the song By Hinder called 'Lips of An Angel'. Hope you like. Please leave me a review if you did...or if you didn't. I'd like to know either way. Oneshot. Cas/Dean All fluff and sweetness.


**Just because I'm bored and this story idea has been stuck in my head since last night. But I'm a good little demon and updated my other story first. This is pretty much just a Dean and Cas one-shot. Not much of a plot, just a bit of fluff. My other stories will be updated regularly. So please don't be panicking. Love ya dolls. X**

**Summary: Castiel has stayed at his in Gas and Sip. One night while locking up the store, two men barge in a hold him at gun-point. They steal money and trash the store. Leaving Castiel shaking and upset. What does Cas do when he's upset? He calls Dean of course!**

One Chapter and One Chapter only

Dean rubbed his eyes and laid his head back against his pillow. It had been a long day and the exhaustion of the recent hunt was wearing down on him. That and the sight of his old life, old flame and old home was a little more than he could handle. Seeing Sonny again and being back at the boys home reminded him of the life he could have had. But he never would have abandoned Sam. Not for anything.

He felt his eyes beginning to grow heavy and his head began to slump to the side. Sleep was taking him and he was grateful for it. Distantly he could hear a song playing in through the room. It was kind of soothing, but sounded familiar. Dean instinctively began humming along to the tune. His mind on Castiel as the words of the song floated around him.

_I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He jumped slightly when his mind finally registered that the song was coming from his phone. Rubbing his eyes he sat up, looking at the opened door of his room, hoping Sam wasn't listening…or someone else.

"Cas?" He mumbled.

"_Dean…I'm so-sorry, I've disturbed you." _Something sounded different in his voice. It sounded broken…scared.

"What's wrong?!" Dean asked sitting upright on the bed, going instinctively into hunter mode. "Are you hurt?"

"_No, not hurt just…" _He trailed off and Dean waited with baited breath for him to continue. _"Something's happened. And I don't know what to do."_

Dean stood up and pulled his jacket on, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled on his boots. "Where are you?" He asked lacing up the boots and heading for the door.

"_At Gas-n'-Sip." _Cas replied. Dean could still hear the tremor in his voice and felt his chest tighten with worry.

"All right, Cas. Sit tight, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and quickly wrote a note to Sam. It would be a lie of course. Sam would kill him if he went to help Cas without him.

_Sam, couldn't sleep. Gone to take baby for a spin and grab a beer. Call me if you need me. Dean._

?/?/?/?

When he pulled the impala up outside the store he saw Cas sitting on the curb. His cheek was bruised, his uniform was rumpled and he was trembling. But Dean could clearly see, for the most part, he wasn't badly hurt. He got out of the car and raced over to him. Kneeling down in front of his friend, he gently ran his the tips of his fingers over the bruise. Careful not to add too much pressure when Cas flinched slightly. Dean could see the redness around his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing a guy cry. He really wasn't used to seeing Castiel, warrior of Angels cry. But he wasn't an angel anymore. He was human and came wrapped in an emotional human package.

"What happened?" He asked, taking in the scene behind Castiel. The store looked like a truck had rammed through it. A window was shattered, the products were smashed all over the floor and the office door had been ripped off it hinges. Dean expected him to say Demons, Vampires…hell even a dragon would have been believable. What Cas said completely through him.

"Some men came in with guns. They threatened to kill me if I didn't give them what they asked for." Dean froze for a second. He wiped his mouth in a bid to hide his smile. Cas had been held up in a robbery. Cas who had crawled into hell, twice, who had fought with Dean for years against the most powerful son's of bitches that crawled out of the pit. And he had been thwarted by the balaclava wearing assholes.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I offered to help them. Told them they didn't need to resort to crime. I told them that they could do better for themselves by not stealing from innocent people." Cas replied. Dean noticed that he was still trembling. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders, in a bid to try and warm him up.

"And how did they react to that?" Dean asked and eyed the bruise. Cas looked at him with a sideways glance and bit his lip. Dean thought he was going to start crying again.

"They hit me." Cas said and sniffed a little trying to hold back a sob. "One of them put a gun to my head and threatened to…what was it…'blow me into next week'….when he pulled the trigger, nothing happened." Dean glared at him when he said this.

"He actually attempted it!?" Cas nodded.

"He cocked the gun again and…nothing. The gun wouldn't go off. He seemed as confused as I did. They grabbed the money and all the loose cash in the office, then fled. They caused a lot of damage." He said looking over his shoulder at the store.

"Cas, did you call the police?" Dean asked.

"No, just you." Cas replied and Dean felt his heart flutter slightly. That was Cas all over. No matter what the emergency…go to Dean. He was finally learning.

"Ok, we need to call the police and the store manager. If we leave it too long the robbers will get away. Don't want them hurting anyone else, right?" Cas nodded and followed Dean into the store.

?/?/?/?/?/

It hadn't taken long for the police and Nora to arrive at the crime scene. After Cas had given his statement, with Dean at his side for support, Nora had insisted he go home and get some rest.

"Steve, I can clean this up! You've been through a lot. Just get going!" She said and pushed him out the door. "Can you stay with him? Make sure he's ok?" She asked Dean in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I'm taking him to the motel I'm staying at. Don't like the idea of him being alone tonight." Nora nodded her thanks and looked worriedly at 'Steve' as he got into the impala.

Dean sighed and followed him. Once they were safely away from the Gas n' Sip Dean chanced a look at him. He still had a haunted look in his eyes. Like he was replaying the scene over and over in his head, wondering if he could have done anything different. Could he have convinced the robbers another way? Could he have fought them off? All things that victims usually go through.

That was something that made Dean's insides twist. He didn't want Cas to be a victim! He wanted him to be strong, safe, with him. He wanted to just drive him back to the bunker and keep him locked in there so no one could hurt him. But he knew he couldn't. That would put Sam at risk. He sighed and tried to ignore the headache that was starting.

"Sorry." He heard Cas mutter and looked over at him.

"For what?" He replied.

"You have so much going on at the minute. Hunting things and saving lives. You don't need to be worrying about me too." Cas said and looked down at his lap. Without thinking, Dean reached over and grasped his hand.

"Cas, I'll always worry about you. That's what family does. They take care of each other." Cas smiled slightly for the first time and squeezed Dean's hand in response.

It was several minutes of driving before Dean realized he hadn't removed his hand. It also dawned on him that Cas was stroking the back of it. Neither of them said anything, they just sat in silence and let the night pass by.

Eventually Dean spotted a motel with a sign for rooms available. He pulled the car in and got out quickly, feeling his face flush when Cas reluctantly let go of his hand.

_Damn it, Dean! The guy is hurting and scared, stop thinking about jumping him!_ He berated himself before walking into the reception. The man behind the desk informed him that there were only single rooms left. Dean didn't want Cas to be alone tonight so he took the room, opting the sleep on the floor.

When they entered the room they were both greeted with the most God awful sight imaginable. The room was a sickening pastel green colour, with one queen sized bed covered in poke-a-dot bed sheets and tacky looking see through silver curtains. It looked like the guys from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy had walked into the room a vomited everywhere.

"This is disturbing." Castiel muttered when he looked at it. Dean grinned slightly and threw his bag onto the floor.

"This is the life." He replied matter-of-factly and sat down in the chair near the door.

He watched as Cas walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Neither of them were really sure what to do next. Dean began to feel uncomfortable and sighed with relief when Cas yawned widely.

"You need sleep. Lie down and get some rest." He stared as Cas began to move over to the lumpy couch. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You need more rest than I do. You've been driving all night. You take the bed." He stated.

"Cas, you've had a trauma and probably haven't slept on a proper bed in weeks. I'll take the couch." He insisted and grabbed the man's hand pulling him towards the bed.

"No!" Cas snapped and wrenched his hand away. Dean glared at him and stepped forward, causing Cas to take a step back. "I've slept in worse places, I'm used to it!"

"You think I'm not?" Dean hissed back and took another step forward. "Get into that bed now, before I throw you down and tie you to it." He blanched for a second when he saw Cas shiver slightly at that comment. But the man was quick to set him with a challenging glare, as if to say 'I dare you to try'.

Dean didn't give him a chance to panic. He launched forward and pinned him against the wall. Cas struggled as Dean gripped his wrists and slammed them on the wall above his head. Dean moved his head forward so his lips were right next to Castiel's ear.

"You forget you're human now." He whispered and this time he felt the man shiver against him. "Damn it, Cas!" He hissed when Cas accidentally bumped his thigh against Dean growing erection.

He pulled back slightly when Cas stopped struggling. He had every intention of just man handling him to the bed and forcing him to lie on it and get some rest. But the look in those blue eyes when they met green were enough to send Dean over the edge. His last thoughts before he crushed his lips on the fallen angel's was 'I'm going back to hell for this'.

He sucked on Castiel's bottom lip, biting down on it begging for entry. Moaning when he felt Cas wriggle against him. But Cas wasn't responding, he wasn't kissing back…he was rigid. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas staring back at him with shock. Panic filled him and he tore his mouth away, letting go of Cas completely and stepping into the centre of the room.

"God! Shit! Cas…I'm sorry…I." He didn't know what to say or do. He had just kissed his friend. He had just kissed his friend who had just gone through a terrifying experience and was looking for comfort from someone. _Not for you to mouth rape him, you jackass!_ He mentally kicked himself.

"Dean?" He looked up to see Cas staring at him. His hands were now down by his sides but he was still lying against the wall. "I don't recall telling you to stop." He stated.

Dean let his mouth hang open for a second. He wasn't entirely sure if it was he or Cas that moved first. But suddenly they were tangled against each other kissing, sucking and biting any area of skin they could reach.

"Dean!" Cas hissed when Dean nipped at his collarbone, attempting to rid the man of his shirt.

"Cas, are you sure you want this?" Dean asked, stopping on the last few buttons of Castiel's uniform.

"Always." Cas replied and grabbed the back of his head, kissing him again with everything he had. Dean rid him of his shirt and raised his arms as Cas removed his for him. Shirtless and panting for breath, they moved over to the bed, falling on it together, not wanting to separate again for a second.

Dean kissed his way down the angels body, loving the way he moaned and bucked beneath him.

"This is…different." Cas said and Dean growled low in his throat. He knew what he was referring to. That bitch Reaper who had gotten the pleasure of taking Castiel's virginity. Dean moved up his body and stared into his eyes.

"I'm gonna make you forget that ever happened." He smiled and moved back to his job of kissing southwards down the man's body.

He had a few scars a bruises. One's that Dean had never seen before. He ran his tongue over the one on Castiel's chest, where the angel blade had pierced his heart. Cas was a sobbing mess by the time Dean reached the waistband of his trousers.

"Relax, Cas, we've got all night." He smiled up at him and then opened the trouser devilishly slow.

Cas wanted nothing more than rip the trousers off himself and take his length in his hand. He had never been this turned on before. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline from the robbery or the fact that this was Dean. His Dean.

"Dean!" He gasped when the cool air hit his most sensitive area. He didn't have time to dwell on that sensation as Dean took him in his mouth. "Shit!" Dean smirked around his cock. He loved it when Castiel swore. It sounded amazing coming from such a holy mouth.

Dean moaned against his cock and placed his hands on his stomach, holding him down on the bed so he wouldn't choke. Cas was thrashing his head back and forth, gasping and moaning like whore. Dean felt him begin shake and knew he was getting close.

Cas moaned when he felt the lose of heat on his lower half. "Dean?"

"I told you we have all night." Dean smiled and reached up to kiss him.

Cas reached between their bodies and began undoing Dean's jeans. He reached inside and grabbed his cock, loving the way Dean gasped against his mouth.

"Cas, stop!" He hissed as Cas gave his hard length a firm squeeze. "Want to be inside you." He muttered and reached down to pull the hand away.

"Dean…I… I've never…with a man…" Cas muttered feeling his cheeks grown hot. Dean turned serious and cupped his cheek.

"We don't have to. I don't want you to anything you're not…" He was cut off by Castiel's lips on his. The man kissed him gently for a few seconds.

"I just want to be good enough for you. Maybe if I had a bit more experience." Dean growled again and moved his weight on top of Castiel's.

"Just me! Never anyone else!" He hissed and Cas nodded in response.

"Just you." He replied and reached up to kiss Dean again but the man pulled away.

He reached down and placed his hand on the back of Cas' knee, bending it upwards. Placing his fingers in his mouth, he sucked on them for a few seconds, praying this would be enough of a lubricant. He didn't want to cause Cas any pain. But he knew he could stop at any time if the man asked him to.

Slipping his fingers down he felt Cas go rigid again as he felt the invasion against his hole.

"Relax, Cas. It wont hurt if you stay relaxed." He mumbled and kissed him softly. When he felt the man calm against him he pushed the first finger inside. Cas arched against it, trying out the new sensation as Dean gently slid his finger in and out. "That's it." Dean smiled at him and bent his head to kiss along the man's throat.

When he felt Cas was a little more open he added a second finger. Followed by a third. Cas flinched slightly but didn't ask Dean to stop. He continued to buck against his hand and moaned loudly when Dean hit his prostate.

"Oh, God! Do that again!" He cried out and Dean chuckled against his neck. The sounds of Cas moaning beneath him was enough to almost make him cum in his pants. Almost.

When he was sure that Cas was prepped, he shucked his jeans off, quickly followed by his boxers. Cas whimpering at how close he was for the second time and being denied it.

"I promise it will be worth it, baby." Dean smiled at him and used his pre cum to lubricate his throbbing dick. He lay back down on top of Cas and kissed him gently. Position himself at his hole, he slowly slid inside him. Cursing at how tight he was. Once he was fully sheathed inside him he lay still for a while, waiting for Cas to adjust to his size.

"Dean, move!" Cas snapped at him. Dean grinned and began slowly thrusting in and out of him. Cas was moaning and shifting downwards trying to meet each thrust.

"Damn it, Cas! So tight!" He hissed and began thrusting harder into him.

"Dean, there!" Cas yelled as Dean hit that sweet spot over and over again. Cas was gripping his back, digging his nails into him. Leaving marks that Dean knew he would have to hide from Sam for a few days.

He reached between them a gripped Castiel's cock, pumping it hard and biting down on his neck.

"Come for me, Cas. Let me hear you." He whispered against him. Castiel came hard, coating himself on Dean stomach and moaning his name over and over again. The sight of his eyes rolled back and his mouth open was too much for Dean and he emptied himself into the man's ass.

They lay like that for a long time. Neither of them wanting to let go. Dean had his head resting on Cas' chest and Cas was stroking the man's hair affectionately.

"That's one way to get over a robbery." Cas said suddenly and felt Dean chuckle against him.

"There are other ways." Dean smiled up at him. "But it one of them involves a shower."

"I believe we have the equipment for that." Cas smiled back at him. They stood and made their way to the bathroom. Dean fully intending of riding Cas of every bad memory he had.

?/?/?/?

He was back in the impala, well and truly fucked and loving the ache in his body. He hadn't dared to wake Cas in the morning. He hated goodbyes and knew he couldn't explain why he had to leave again. He had booked the room for the week, left Cas a credit car and all the money he had with him. Along with a note. He always left a damn note.

_Cas, I'm sorry I didn't wake you. But you just looked so peaceful. I need to get back to Sam. But if you need me, for anything, just call and I'll be there. Dean_

He had just pulled up outside the bunker when he heard that familiar ring tone.

_I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Cas? What's wrong?" He asked

"_Nothing, I just needed to hear your voice." _Came the reply.

Dean smiled. They would be ok.

**All gushy and romantic like. The song is by Hinder and it's called lips of an angel. I only heard it last night and this story popped into my head. Hope you liked it. Sorry about all the drama shit with the robbery. **

** Please review and let me know. Love ya dolls! X**


End file.
